


The Worst Pet Shop Ever

by wonderminterplus



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Case at a mysterious pet store leads to... interesting changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Pet Shop Ever

Vivi was not use to being caught or kidnapped or anything of the like. That seemed to be mostly Arthur’s job. And heck, all of this had started with Arthur getting in trouble in the first place. Well… that wasn’t exactly fair. If she was going to be at all honest with herself she and Lewis had sent Arthur’s into the lions den, promising that they would come in after him once it was clear what was going on (or if Arthur was immediate danger, though no one said that part aloud.).

Said lions den had been the location of their latest mystery. A pet shop that stood in a quiet part of town. Not exactly strange unless you consider that the pet shop was not there a week ago. And their way of selling pets was unusual too. 

Vivi understand animal shelters taking applications for owners but that did not sound like something pet shops did. Not to mention they said up front that if the application was approved that the applicant would not be the one to pick the pet, they would. Strange enough. But then applicants began disappearing.

And that was when the Mystery Skulls got involved. Since police had checked the place top to bottom for any signs of the missing applicants or signs of foul play and found none, it was quickly decided that the undercover approach would be used. Arthur drew the short straw in deciding who would fill the application. He had not been happy the whole time filling out the thing ( “Watch, I get a face hugger or something.” or “He’s going to feed me to something, isn’t he? I swear you guys, if i die i’m so coming back too just to whine about it.” )

The application had been very detailed. Some questions were a bit strange for a pet ownership application. Personal fears, goals in life, favorite foods. There was definitely something really weird going on.

They sent Arthur in with the finished application and a listening bug planted on the inside of Arthur’s vest. Waiting in the van Vivi and Lewis listened in on the conversation between Arthur and the shop owner. Also keeping an ear out for anything that signalled Arthur was in danger.

For awhile the conversation seemed normal enough, even with Arthur’s nervousness. Then of course as these happened, danger reared it’s head.

“Well sir, I’d said your application is approved. I think a bunny is really your speed.” the shop owner had said.

“Not the Monty Python rabbit I hope.” Arthur had joked.

“I am not familiar with Monty Python i’m afraid.”

“Oh… sorry. Guess not everyone would get that ref- umm, what are you lighting up there?”

“Incense. Breathe in deep now.”

Arthur has coughed then, clearly not caring for the scent.

“Geez! When did they start making brimstone incense?” Arthur had said, still coughing.

“Oh? You can make out the brimstone? Interesting. Something tells me you left some things out of your application-”

“Uh oh.” Vivi had said in her spot in the van.

“Why would you say- oh shit man, put it out. This stuff reeks and my eyes and throat are starting to burn.”

“Good. It means it’s working.”

Two things had happened then. There had been a loud thud, like a limp body hitting the floor. And Lewis and Vivi had stormed out of the van and towards the pet shop. Of course the door was locked but Lewis took it out quickly enough.

“Let him go you- oh geez he’s right! This stuff reeks!” Vivi had cried after a few steps into the place.

The burning sensation and instant dizziness was worrying enough. But when Lewis started swaying too she knew this was not going to end well.

“I don’t think you two have applications.” the shop owner had said after the initial shock of the door breaking down. “But in this case I guess i’ll have to make an exception.”

Then there had been darkness.

So Vivi had woken up, eyes and throat still burning a little. Though that was the least of her worries.

“Oh no.” she muttered, sitting up in what was so clearly a cage for larger dogs. 

The first thing she did was look for the lock on her cage. It was held shut by a small padlock. And her without a lockpick.

“Crap.” she cried 

“Vivi?” 

Vivi looked in the direction of Arthur’s voice. The room was dark but she could make out that Arthur was in the same situation she was. Lewis was no where to be seen.

“I’m here. Are you okay? Have you seen Lewis?” Vivi asked.

“No… I have no idea where Lewis is. As for how okay I am that’s… hard to say. Have you noticed any weird features yet?” Arthur asked.

“Features?” Vivi asked, quickly searching herself. 

That was when she saw the slender, blue cat tail. The one that was clearly a part of her. She felt her head and found the ears soon after.

“I haven’t seen a mirror, but pretty sure i’m a bunny. And I’m pretty sure we’ve figured out what happened to those missing applicants.”


End file.
